Un Susto en Halloween
by LaBev713
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* La noche empieza, Ichigo trama algo con Rukia, ¿que sera?, que su enojo llega hacia los extremos despertando a ¡UN DEMONIO!


¡Hola!

Jaja yo comenzando con otra de mis historias y esta es para celebrar 31 de Octubre, 1 y 2 de Noviembre que son las fechas que más miedo me dan ya que suceden cosas extrañas por mi vecindario, como decirles que antes fue un panteón uuu que miedo o_O y es que algunas personas todavía viene a ver a sus seres queridos y yo como de "que miedo que te mete a la casa ahora" :/ (Y sale corriendo), fufu como iba diciendo es un poco, no sé ni siquiera de que va a tratar :3

PERO QUE VA A SER ICHIRUKI xDDD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Noche de Halloween<strong>_

_Y todos ustedes sean bienvenidos al especial de muertos "Te Mueres, Por Que Te Mueres", y hoy es un especial, ya que hoy y específicamente hoy es la noche de Halloween y todos aquellos que nos miran, haremos un paseo por la vieja mansión que se encuentra abandonada en las afueras de Karakura y ¡ comenzamos! ._

**Noche de Halloween, Ciudad de Karakura **

**Hora: 7:30**

—Ichigo… ¿Qué es la noche de Halloween?— pregunto la morena mientras observaba el televisor el programa que daba miedo, mientras que se tapaba con las cobijas sentada en el piso, abrazando a su conejo Chappy.

— ¿Y por qué demonios me preguntas eso?— dijo de mala gana el peli naranja mientras leía un libro.

Se encontraban en la casa solos; ya que Yuzu y Karin junto con su padre habían ido a pedir dulces y de paso se quedarían con una amiga de Yuzu toda la noche la niñas, y el tendría que ir a velar en su trabajo; ya que últimamente había muchos enfermos por los cambios bruscos de temporada.

—Es solo una simple pregunta, Don gruñón— con un tono molesto por la actuación de el chico —es que ya ves que hace poco, tus hermanas junto con tu padre, fueron a pedir dulces con unos… disfraces— ladeo un poco sus labios y con un gesto, de si lo había dicho bien.

—Es una simple fecha del calendario, donde los niños más pequeños salen disfrazados y piden dulces— dijo sin despegar sus ojos del libro —y los programas que tú ves son para atraer a un público estúpido, junto con las películas que salen hoy en la noche—

La morena por las palabras del peli naranja, se enfureció y se lanzo hacia donde este se encontraba jalando de las patas de asiento y subiendo lo más rápido que pudo a la cama del chico, tirándolo de la silla, cayendo al piso y pegándose en la cabeza, lo que provoco el enojo de este y se levanto lo más rápido, la morena se reía hasta más no poder arriba de la cama, Ichigo con mucha facilidad la tiro cayendo el encima de ella aplastándola.

—Idiota… quítate de encima— dijo con dificultad la morena —me… asfixias— lo tomo del cuello haciéndole una llave, pero este al tacto de la morena se levanto al toque de las manos de la morena, sentándose en el piso llevando su mano para masajearla por el trato de Rukia, mientras que la shinigami solo atino a respirar hondo y tirar todo su cuerpo por la cama estirándose en ella, dándole aire y libertad.

—Se… ras…, es…tupido…— dijo con tono cortante y jadeando

—Enana, tú empezaste, yo nomas le seguí al juego— levantándose, planeando tomar el libro para dar continuidad a su lectura.

—¡A QUIEN LE DICES ENANA! — molesta y enojada tiro el libro al piso.

—Idiota, lo estoy leyendo— mirando a donde caía, solo atino a recogerlo, pero la morena fue más veloz, tomándolo y corrió hacia el piso de abajo, entrando a la cocina, escondiéndolo en el refrigerador; un agitado Ichigo bajo las escaleras, yendo a la cocina y tomando a la morena por la muñeca.

— ¿Dónde está? — una voz fuerte y varonil llego a los oídos de la morena.

— ¡Idiota!, suéltame— pero estas palabras no dieron importancia a los socorros de la morena.

—te soltare pero…— su voz se hizo un murmullo, se acerco mas a la morena, esta dejo de moverse sin tanta agresividad —sí, me das lo que yo deseo— su rostro se empezó a cerca al de la morena, estaban muy cerca, casi al tacto, sus respiraciones se podían sentir, pero…

—¡dulce o truco!— sonó el timbre de la puerta de la familia de los Kurosaki; un montón de niños de la misma edad que Yuzu y Karin, que llevaban vistiendo trajes de espantos, fantasmas, o monstruos. Ante todo esto el peli naranja por fin había tomado confianza pero el timbre los separo, y este con una furia descontrolada, el peli naranja fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y…

—¡NO HAY DULCES! — grito de una manera espeluznante y acto seguido cerró la puerta; los niños quedaron con miedo, pero la puerta de nuevo se abrió, esta vez era la morena que tria consigo algunos caramelos, los repartió a todos y se despidió de los niños, de nuevo la puerta quedo cerrada.

Ya adentro, en la sala — ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — pregunto la morena un poco enojada.

—Ya deberías saber la respuesta— escupió Ichigo con un frio, pero más calmado que antes.

—Ichigo— solo atino a decir el nombre del chico.

Después de un rato Rukia seguía mirando en la televisión el programa de miedo, "Te Mueres, Por Que Te Mueres", por si fuera poco estaban en la sala, toda la casa vacía con las luces apagadas, mientras que Ichigo con la cabeza en alto, miraba hacia el techo, Rukia comía palomitas en su plato especial de Chappy, pero con miedo, ya que estaban en la última sección de investigación escalofriante donde visitaban la casa abandonada, se comía las uñas y abraza a su peluche Chappy contra ella, Ichigo se percato de lo que ocurría y miro el televisor y después a Rukia, -como le tenía celos a ese conejo baboso- (yo también adoro a Chappy xDD).

Se escucho un pequeño crujido proveniente de la planta alta, como si alguien caminara por las habitaciones.

—¡AAAAA!— grito la morena despavorida.

—¡cállate, idiota! — su grito llego hasta afuera de la casa espantando a los niños que se acercaban lentamente al timbre para pedir dulces; Rukia se quedo callada por el miedo y pánico que la invadían en ese momento.

Acabado el programa, que fue a las 10 de la noche y la morena aun seguía espantada, abrazando aun más fuerte a su conejo Chappy, Ichigo se levanto del sofá y apago el televisor, pero un bulto en el piso llamo su atención, era Rukia que había caído de nuevo junto al sillón.

—Oye, Rukia, sigues con tu miedo— se formo una sonrisa picara en el rostro del chico, acercándose a su cuerpo, sentándose a su lado —es normal que tengas miedo, después de todo…— su voz se corto —aun no conoces la terrible historia del "**Dulce o Truco"**— su voz hizo que la morena le entrara la curiosidad y lo mirara de forma interrogante.

— ¿De que trata?—se anduvo sin rodeos y fue directo al punto.

—Es una leyenda urbana, que cuenta la gente para asustar a los niños pequeños—recibió un zape por parte de la morena — ¿Por qué me pegas? — sobándose la parte dañada de su cabeza.

—Estás diciendo que soy una niña pequeña— molesta le mete otro zape.

—tsk… enana del demonio, no saque conclusiones tan rápido, y además yo nunca dije que fueras una pequeña a menos que…—

—a menos que… ¿qué?, Ichigo— repitió las palabras del peli naranja, queriendo saber la continuación de estas.

–Que nunca hayas… b-e-s-a-d-o, a alguien— su cara se torno a un rojo carmesí, y lo ultimo dijo de juego, pero la morena lo tomo muy en serio, tomo a Ichigo del rostro, por los actos de la morena, Ichigo podía ver sus sueños realidad y un millón de emociones lo abarcaban, realmente lo estaba disfrutando, hasta que… una pequeña sombra.

–Ichigo, hay… alguien, arriba– soltando el rostro del peli naranja y este se enojo de nuevo.

–Deja de fantasear, no hay nadie– dijo incorporándose de nuevo a su estado natural, pero colorado de la furia y de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir segundos antes… pero que no ocurrió.

–Ichigo, sube a ver que nadie ande en la casa– señalando las escaleras, temblando.

Aventó al peli naranja de donde se encontraba, cayendo de cabeza hacia adelante, este se enojo más de lo que estaba y dejo sola a la morena mientras subía las escaleras; la morena solo se cubrió con las cobijas que estaban arriba del sillón y se cubrió con ellas hasta el cuello abrazando aun mas fuerte a su peluche de Chappy, cuando de repente… sintió que algo se movió detrás del sofá y la atrapo, tomándola por la cintura y su cuello, pudo sentir su respiración cerca de este, eso hizo que se estremeciera.

–¡AAAA! – grito con todas sus fuerzas metiendo tremendo puñetazo en la cara, corrió y encendió las luces.

–¡IDIOTA! – dijo Ichigo con un ojo morado.

–¡EL IDIOTA, ERES TU! – lo señalo de manera culpable.

–_**Parece que las parejas más jóvenes, se divierten en la noche de Halloween – **_

– ¿Pareja?, Ella y yo solo somos ami…– pero sus últimas fueron cortadas, sus ojos se abrieron de manera de brusca, se dio cuenta de algo un tanto traumante estaba parado enfrente de ellos, era… un niños con un pedazo de tela que le cubría la cara, con un par de agujeros y estaba vestido de acuerdo al estilo halloween; la morena estaba temblando de terror, solo atino a quedarse mirando un buen rato al ¿niño?

– ¿quién eres tú y como entraste a mi casa?– dijo el peli naranja un tanto serio, poniéndose de pie, esto saco a la morena de su estado de shock.

–_**Permíteme presentarme, soy… dulce o truco**_– hizo una reverencia.

–no me jodas– dijo acercándose a este, lo tomo del brazo, pero este con un movimiento brusco pudo zafarse muy fácilmente, tumbando a Ichigo de nuevo al piso.

–Ichigo– dijo la morena, se quiso acercar al caído, pero el niño se acerco sigilosamente a Rukia, tomándola de la mano, pero recibió un golpe por parte del peli naranja.

–¡No la toques!– dijo serio tomando a Rukia del brazo y poniéndola detrás de él.

– _**¿Y quién le haría daño a una jovencita tan hermosa?**_– poniéndose de pie, con tal rapidez mordió el hombro del peli naranja, este trato de zafarlo, lo tomo de la cabeza y le quito ese feo trapo, pero tal fue su sorpresa, tenía una calabaza como cabeza, se escondió en el segundo piso.

– ¿pero que demonios? – dijo el peli naranja

–Ichigo tu hombro está sangrando–

–Eso es lo de menos, Rukia– puso su mano sobre su hombro –lo importante ahora es salir de aquí– tomo su insignia de shinigami, escapo su alma de su cuerpo –ese niño no es normal, así que tengo que sacarlo de aquí, Rukia tu sal afuera– tomo su zampakuto.

–ooo, Kurosaki-kun, se preocupa por mi– utilizo ese tono meloso.

–Oye enana, fastidiosa, te estoy protegiendo a sí que larga…– la empujo por la espalda, abrió la puerta pero algo, lo golpe cerrando la puerta con mucha fuerza

–_**No toques a la señorita, monstro**_–

–¡Maldito! – Tomo su zampakuto –Lo único bueno es que Rukia ya salió de esto– murmuro para sí mismo; el niño golpeo el estomago del chico, antes de atinar el primer golpe Ichigo, se escucharon golpes provenientes de la puerta de la casa.

–maldición, que ese idiota no piensa que yo también soy una shinigami– tomo su soul candy, transformándose en shinigami, subiendo hasta el segundo piso por afuera observo por la ventana a un Ichigo tirado, sangrando por la cabeza, mientras que su zampakuto estaba a punto de rebanarlo –Ichigo– la morena rompió la ventana pero fue en vano, el pequeño la tomo por el cuello con una gran velocidad y fuerza, termino como rehén.

–¡Rukia! – la voz de Ichigo se volvió temblorosa y agitada.

–_**así que ese es tu nombre, jovencita, Rukia**_–

–No vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre– el cabello de Ichigo cubrió sus ojos, muy sombríamente –déjala ir–

–_**La dejare ir, si me das un pequeño presente**_– la tomo por el cuello, haciendo que se hincara, apretando su pequeño cuello, ahorcándola.

–¡detente! – se levanto, aunque tuviera una pierna lastimada, pero el niño rápidamente soltó el cuello de la morena y dio un salto a la altura de Ichigo metiéndole una puñetazo en la cara, tomando algo del traje del shinigami un… dulce.

–_**Dulce o truco**_– y desapareció de la nada.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo la morena, levantándose para ayudar a su compañero; con un poco de Kido lo empezó a curar.

–El demonio de Halloween– dijo con un tono melancólico –cuenta la leyenda que cuando alguien no sigue las reglas de cada noche de Halloween, un niño aparecerá en tu puerta con la frase… dulce o truco–

– ¿Pero por que te persiguió a ti y a mí me dejo libre?– pregunto confundida.

–yo no les di dulces a los mocosos que se acercaron hace rato y tu, si–

– ¿y eso por qué?... ¿Por qué tú no les diste dulces? –

–me han interrumpido varias veces esta noche… Rukia– sin despegar la mirada hacia su compañera, acerco su rostro y beso su mejilla.

–Mi héroe, resulto ser Kurosaki Ichigo– mientras este besaba su mejilla, murmuro aquellas palabras y por una vez por todas, juntaron sus rostros, teniendo por fin su beso que fue interrumpido varias veces esta noche, se dieron un cálido y dulce beso que se convirtió en algo muy apasionado.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Fin?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora<strong>

Y que les pareció, ya lo sé muy aburrido, pero la mera verdad no tenía nada planeado para este especial de Halloween, a ver cómo me va en navidad jaja.

El niño demonio lo saque de la película Trick'r treat.

Y díganme que les pareció, un review no les cuesta mucho y para aquellas personas que leen en silencio también xDD


End file.
